Paradise moon
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambia, ahora mikan, natsume y mas estan en un mundo totalamente fuera de lo normal, todo esto paso porque mikan miro destinadamente la estrella de paradise,ahora estan en un mundo con el objetivo de encontrar todos los pedasos de la luna para que las sombras desaparescan, y se cumpla su destino..que sucedera con mikan y natsume?, lean.
1. 1, todo cambio

Hola esta historia esta increible encerio me gusta mucho espero que a ustedes tambien :D

* * *

**cap 1, todo cambio!**

* * *

No se cómo cambio todo tan repentinamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos los jóvenes, y solo los jóvenes vivíamos en un mundo de fantasía y otro de realidad…

Que sucede?, que ocurrió?, como cambio todo tan rápido?...

Solo recuerdo que estábamos un grupo de jóvenes subiendo en un camión ya que aviamos organizado un viaje a ensenada, hasta que a mitad de la carretera el sol dio un gran destello y todo se volvió blanco a nuestro alrededor, un sonido invadió nuestros oídos, y todos ya aviamos bajado del autobús y comenzó a caer estrellas de mil colores como el arcoíris, y todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a cambiar… era la misma carretera arriba de una montana lejos de Mexicali, solo que el autobús ya no estaba, el cielo era más azul de lo normal, y no avían nubes, a una esquina de la gran montana donde terminaba la carretera, mirabas hacia abajo donde era un profundo hoyo lleno de carros destruidos, pues cambio, ahora todo estaba lleno de agua. Bajo nuestros pies comenzó a crecer un tipo de hierba, arriba a muchos metros, muchos metroos se encontraba otra montana y se miraban varias casas, y de algunas salía humo de las chimeneas, quería decir que había mas como nosotros en este lugar tan extraño?, De pronto todos volteamos a tras siendo sorprendidos por mas jóvenes que se encontraban corriendo hacia nosotros...gritaban..

-corran!—gritaban aquellos jóvenes, cuando en eso alguien me jalo de la manga, voltee mi rostro y era El.

-vamos Mikan—decia el, y quien es el?, el chico a quien ame con toda el alma, y al que amoNatsume , pero ya nada es igual desde aquel pleito, antes del viaje, ya no volvimos a hablar, me daba miedo cruzar palabra con el, mas bien me sentía tan triste y si le hablaba sabia que lloraría, necesitaba alejarme de el, por lo que paso y dijo.. claramente, eso me rompió el corazón, ya no fue lo mismo….. Estaba siendo jalada por su mano en segundos, hasta que senti como unas gotas de agua caían en mi hombro.

-que es eso?—pregunto intentando voltear , mire como una gran marea de agua invadía totalmente la carretera de la montana, y como jóvenes eran cubiertos por ella, me asuste y corrí aun mas rápido, rápido comenzó a atardecer, no le di mucho importancia, tenia miedo de ser cubierta por aquella marea, pues no sabia nadar, diecisiete años y sin saber nadar, pero nadie lo sabia, ni Natsume, segundos después sentí mis pies pesados y mojados, mire a bajo y la marea subía rápido, teníamos que llegar a mas arriba de la montana., ya faltaba poco, creo… pero no lo logramos, solo me vi rodeada de agua y la mano de el soltó mi brazo , rápido me fui alejando de todos ellos, de hotaru, de Joshi, anna, nonoko, de wakako de koko,sumiré, tsubasa,misaki, y natsume..un momento…y mis hermanas?...

porque ellas no aparecieron desde el momento en que bajamos del autobús?, y mi hermano?...

Donde están?, que paso con ellos?,… ya no podia respirar, el oxigene en mi se acababa, pero...

Que sucede?, me estoy hundiendo?, no, no me estoy hundiendo, si no que estoy subiendo, estoy flotando, salió mi rostro de aquel mar y respire profundo, ya todo era oscuro, las estrellas eran muy brillantes y la luna…esa es la luna?, una bola gigante pedasos oscuros y pedasos amarillos? Según yo es totalmente amarilla claro…..pero, y donde están todos los demás?...

Hasta que de pronto fui sujetada por algo desde los hombros, quise volteare, solo vi un par de manos en cada hombro jalando mis brazos y subiéndome. Acaso esto era un, un barco?.

Fin de pdv de mikan

-no deberías estar fuera por la noche!—le gritaba aquella persona, un joven de ojos azules y de cabello castaño.

-que acaso no sabes que salir por la noche es un suicidio?—le preguntaron mientras alguien la cargaba y la metia dentro del barco.

-donde, donde estoy?—pregunto asustada preocupada.

-que?—se preguntaron los otros confundidos

-sheidon, es nuevas acaba de llegar con mas jóvenes a este lugar— otra persona de cabello pelirrojo mas o menos largo, hombre, de ojos verdes le tocaba el hombro con un rostro no tan sorpresivo.

-nuevos?, Paradise a traído a mas?, porque? Que quiere? Rayos! —decia el joven sheidon de ojos azules

-te alejaste de los demás verdad?—le pregunto el pelirrojo hincándose frente a mikan.

-donde estoy?—volvió a preguntar muy asustada

-tranquila, ahora estas a salvo, si no te viéramos rescatado, en unos minutos estarías en manos equivocadas, lo bueno esque en el mar en que estaba era el flotante, asi se llama este mar, no te hundes solo flotas sin mas—le dijo sonriendo.

-no entiendo, que hago aquí?, porque? Como llegamos aquí?—pregunto mikan con un rostro confundido ansiaba respuestas. Su piel estaba pálida, y ella totalmente empapada por el mar.

-tranquila, estas en Paradise moon—dijo sheidon

-que es eso?—pregunto ella

-un mundo mas lejos de tu imaginación, créelo nosotros apenas lo entendemos—dijo el joven de ojso verdes

-matias, será mejor que le cuentes a que vienen a paradisemoon—dijo sheidon serio

-si, mira, cual es tu nombre?—le pregunto a la joven

-sa-sakura mikan—respondió algo tartamuda

-bonito nombre—dio el cumplido—mi nombre es Matias josue y el de el sheidon Alejandro—se presento

-la razón por la que estas aquí, es por que viste la estrella paradise, es como la estrella fugaz pero esta brilla de colores, pediste algún deseo, no?—pregunto

-em, si—respondió nerviosa

-bueno, no te preguntare cual fue, solo que esa estrella los cumple pero si es tu destino, a cambio de eso, tienes que recuperar los pedazos de la luan, la has visto no?, es totalmente amarilla claro, pero tiene muchos pedazos negros, pues antes estaba peor, era totalmente negra, y nosotros fuimos recuperando pedazo por pedazo y los llevábamos al gran castillo donde era el único lugar donde la luna recibía cada pedazo que le faltaba, pero muchos jóvenes morían por aquellas sombras oscuras que los encerraban y los ocultaban en muchas partes oscuras o en el mar, encontraras tu destino en este lugar, y mientras tanto tu objetivo como el de todos los demás será hallar los pedazos faltantes de Luna, cuando los hallemos todos las sombras oscuras desaparecerán y no abra mas oscuridad en paradise moon, lo malo es que, mientras menos pedazos de la luna hagan falta , mucho mas difícil es de encontrarlos.—dijo serio—aquellas sombras oscuras solo aparecen de noche, no de dia, por eso sheidon te pidió respuestas, es un suicidio andar de noche porque ahí demasiadas sombras enemigas que te pueden hacer daño o te pueden hacer uno de ellos también.—comento

-que horror—susurro mikan muy asustada

-pero no te preocupes, poco a poco lo entenderás, ahora estas a salvo, y supongo que tendrás hambre no?—le pregunto sheidon dándole un toalla para que se secara y luego un cobertor para que se tapara por el frio que hacia.

-si, un poco—respondió en voz bajo.

-tranquila, encontraras a los demás, no te preocupes—le dijo Matias

En otro lugares en el mismo momento en que recogieron a mikan del mar..

-están bien?—preguntaba varias personas sacando del agua a natsume y a mas que venían con el en el camión y quienes no venían con el en el camión.

-vamos entremos rápido!—les gritaban metiendo a todos a un gran edificio de un piso..

-mikan! Donde estas?—se preguntaba natsume muy preocupado buscando a todos los alrededores antes de meterse con los demás al edificio.

**Continuara…..**


	2. 2, Preocupaciones

**Cap 2, preocupaciones  
**

* * *

Cuando mikan sheidon y matias terminaron de comer, ella curiosa y confundida pregunto..

-porque anochece rápido?—pregunto confundida

-no, no es asi, anochece lentamente, solo que ustedes son nuevos y el primer dia es de sobrevivencia, por eso la noche cayo rapido, pero para ustedes, es confuso pero asi fue, solo los mas fuertes pasan la noche si se ponen atento a todo a su alrededor o encuentran a quienes ya han sobrevivido mucho en paradises—respondio mantias

-natsume…natsume espero que estés bien y los demás tambien—pensaba mikan muy preocupada..

Al dia siguiente todo aun era confuso, mikan dormia en una cama, hasta que fue despertada por un golpe y sonido que dieron al barco

-tierraa!—se escucho un grito

-quien?—se pregunto mikan despertando

-como pasaste la noche mikan?—le pregunto sheidon

-no tan bien—respondio sincera

-si, lo se estas muy preocupada por tus amigos, yo también lo estaba—comento soltando un suspiro

-hace cuanto estas aquí?—le pregunto mikan mientras se colocaba las botas, ya que ella llego a paradices con una falda hasta arriba de la rodilla y una blusa pegadita de mangas largas ya que hacia frio, y sus botas. Mikan tenia figura eeh ;) pues ya tenia sus diecisiete anos.

-hace dos anos, llegue cuando tenia dieciséis—respondio—todos estábamos en clases en eso un gran destello del lado de las ventanas apareció y todo hasta el profesor se volvió blanco y desaparecio, todo, menos los jóvenes, y aparecimos en este mundo—comento de manera triste—recuerdo bien el dia de supervivencia, no tienes a una persona a quien ames mucho verdad?—le pregunto mirando sus ojos

-la verdad….em..yo… supongo que la tenia—respondio agachando la cabeza

-yo perdi al ser mas querido en la tierra, a mi chica especial, se la llevaron las sombras negras, no la alcanze, no la encontré—dijo con los ojos enrojecidos

-por favor no recuerdes—le pidió mikan tocándole el hombro—volber al pasado te hara mucho daño, no vuelvas , no lo hagas—le suguirio hasta que de pronto fue abrazada por el.

-gracias, pero, es inevitable, la amaba tanto—le decía abrazando con fuerzas a mikan

-aa!—hacia mikan sorprendida y algo sonrojada por tan repentino abrazo de un casi desconocido muchacho guapo.

-ya dejala sheilon—le pidió matias

-lo siento si te lastime—sonrio sínico mientras se sacaba las lagrimas

-no te preocupes –decia mikan sudándose sus brazos.

-vengan, bajemos del barco nos espera el pueblo—comento matias

-ahí encontrare a los demás?—pregunto mikan curiosa

-no lo se mikan, puede y algunos estén aquí, pero paradises esta súper grande, y ahí muchos pueblos en diferentes montanas—comento serio

-entonces no los volveré a ver?—pregunto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

-puede que si mikan, pero todo a su tiempo—dijo sheilon tocándole el hombro

-chicos—pensó mikan muy triste—me pregunto si todos están bien?—penso muy preocupada

Cuando bajaron del barco, mikan vio frente a ella casas de todos los tamaños, chicas grandes medianas. Y de ellas salían personas enanas y algunas con conos en sus cabezas.

-q-que-q-que son?—pregunto mikan sorprendida

-son nomos, se amigable—le susurro sheilon

-buenos días a todos—saludo matias y sheilon sonreía, de igual manera mikan también pero algo nerviosa.

-Hola! Buenos días—saludaron los nomos

Mientras con natsume..

-mikan, no esta en esta aldea—dijo anna preocupada

-sera que no sovrevivio—comento sumiré asustada

-yuu tampoco sobrevivió—comento wakako muy triste

-que será eso que se lo llevo?—se pregunto sumiré confundida

-si, algo oscuro lo agarro de los brazos, que horrible, pobre yuu, lo extraño—dijo nonoko

-mikan—susurro natsume recargándose en la pared—donde estas?, donde?—se pregunto en sus pensamientos.

-nat-su-me—hotaru pronuncio su nombre tocando su hombro

-imai—susurro

-se que ella sigue viva, mi corazón me lo dice,-dijo seria

-no entiendo como hemos llegado aquí, si todos los que estaban con nosotros en el camión dijeron que no vieron tal estrella—susurro furioso, hotaru se sorprendió.

-y si mikan...—dijo volteándolo a ver

-mikan?, no lo se.. talvez tobita y otros desaparecidos , no sabemos quien exactamente la vio—comento serio

-tranquilo—le dijo tocándole el hombro para luego sonreírle y natsume le sonrio.

-imai,natsume tienes sed?—les pregunto ruka acercándose a ellos.

-yo no –respondio natsume, y hotaru lo volteo a ver

-yo si—dijo

-ven ellos nos darán agua—dijo ruka.

-estarás bien?—pregunto hotaru a natsume

-no estoy bien—respondió serio volteando a tora parte

-mm—hiso hotaru luego dio la vuelta y se fue con ruka.

-pobre natsume—susurro hotaru

-lo se, espero que mikan este bien—dijo ruka

-pero aun me pregunto, porque toda su amistad tan de pronto se termino?—comento ruka muy confundido

-yo también, fue todo tan extraño, para todos lo fue, no eran novios, pero estaban enamorados y estaban esperando a serlo cuando se cumplieran los dos año—dijo ella

-dos años ?—pregunto ruka

-si, mikan tenia miedo de volver a pasar por otro noviazgo que fallara, ella no era como las demás, ella quería algo realmente serio y que durara para siempre, por eso decidió que si se enamoraba hacia una prueba de dos años, a ver si natsume la esperaba—respondió

-y asi fue, con razón, me preguntaba porque aun no eran novios cuando se cumplió el medio año y lego el año y ahora un año y medio, y faltan dos meses para cumplirse los dos años wou natsume ah esperado tanto por ella, mikan lo cambio totalmente, pero no entiendo como es que todo acabo, porque?, que sucedió?—pregunto ruka confundido

-no se, tal vez…no, no se mejor pregúntale, tu eres su mejor amigo, a mi no me quiso contar nada, pero solo sé que el la sigue amando—respondió seria y confundida

-no seria apropiado, por lo que estamos pasando ahora—dijo serio, después agarro la mano de hotaru y se acercó mas ella –me alegro tanto que tu estés a mi lado—dijo sonriéndole y luego hotaru le correspondió la sonrisa y se dieron un perfecto beso.

Mientars con natsume

-Mikan!—susurro golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas luego coloco su cabeza en ella y se agacho…

_**Flashblack**_

_-sabes que te quiero mucho , muchísimo—le decía mikan con una dulce sonrisa_

_-mikan… creo que es hora de decirte algo—dijo el volteándola a ver_

_-d-dime?—pregunto nerviosa ella_

_-yo ya no te quiero …-respondio agachando su rostro, mikan se sorprendio y sus ojso comenzaron a brillar._

_-c-co-como?—pregunto nerviosa y preocupada su corazon latia muy rapido y sintio un dolor en el pecho—na-nanstume?-dijo tartamuda aguantandoce el dolor en su pecho._

_-yo…-dijo natsume luego levanto el rostro y sonrio—Te amo mikan, Te amo con toda el alma—le dijo abrazándola._

_-na-natsume—susurro su nombre y solto lagrimas de felicidad, luego correspondió su abrazo, segundos mas tardes._

_-eres un tonto! Me asustaste—le dijo despeinándolo_

_-jaja! Oye, no hagas eso—dijo natsume arreglándose su pelo. Luego se vengo y la despeino_

_-no,no,noo!—decía mikan en risas ahora natsume le empezó a hacer cosquillas_

_-aaaaa, jajajajja, no, natsu,jajaja porfavor, aaaa! Para, jajaja natsumee!-gritaba la chica siendo atacada por las manos de el…._

_**Fin de flashblack.**_

Natsume comenzó a llorar

-mikan…-susurro su nombre

Ahora con mikan, ella matias y sheidon fueron invitados a comer en la casa de uno de los nomos, mientras comían mikan sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-debo, debo ser fuerte—pensó tragando saliva sus ojos le brillaban, tenia miedo.

Mas tarde …

-vamos sube al caballo—decía sheidon cargando con sus manos los pies de mikan para que subiera al caballo.

-aaaii! Listo,,em sheidon, estas seguro que es un caballo? Porque —dijo mikan sentándose en el.

-pufff—hiso sheidon, -tu peso si que es desapercibido eeh—comento –ahora agarra

-jaja—rio mikan pero luego paro sorpresivamente.

-valla sonreíste—dijo alegre—menos mal, ya vamos mejorando—comento sonriente

-jem, -hiso mikan

-y lo del caballo, si claro que lo es, supongo, pues hace los mismos sonidos, a acepción de que sus orejas sean las que tienes que garrar , mira lo mas nuevo en caballos, que mientras sostengas con sus manos sus orejas, piensa a donde quieres ir y el ira sin que le tengas que pegar—comento sonriente

-asombroso—dijo sorprendida

-ahora del en tus pensamientos que camine hasta aquel tronco—le ordeno sheilon.

-vamos hasta aquel tronco—pensó mikan mirando al caballa con una bella sonrisa, y en eso el caballo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al tronco que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

-lo hiso, es genial wou—comento alegre

-muy bien mikan—dijo sheidon.

-con caballo vamos en busca los pedazos de luna, asi que sigue practicando mikan, yo volbere en media hora—dijo sheidon alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a una casa, cuando entro..

-aprende rápido no lo crees?—comento matias

-si lo se, debe aprender a sobrevivir sin sus seres queridos—comento—ire a tomar algo de agua y después volveré para ver como ah mejorado—le dijo para dirigirse al nomo quien le serbia agua.

-okey , pero en media hora saldremos a buscar —contesto matias.}

-asi que esa chica no es su hermana?—pregunto el nomo algo confundido

-no, es una recién llegada, la salvamos en medio del gran mar por la noche—comento matias

-por la noche?—pregunto el nomo

-si, tuvo demasiada suerte—dijo sheidon terminando de tomar el agua del baso.

-valla que si—contesto el nomo.

-natsume, chicos, los extrano, no resistiria un dia mas sin saver de ustedes, ahi , porque sucede esto?, porque?-pensaba mikan muy triste-natsume proque paso lo que paso?, extrano tus..tus brazos...porque?-penso y en eso comenzo a llorar arriba del caballo.

**Continuara…**


	3. 3,Hallamos una pedazo perdimos a alguien

**Cap ,3 -Hallamos una pedazo de luna perdimos a un ser querdio.**.

* * *

Así pasaron totalmente dos mes sin encontrarse unos a otros, mas conocieron a nuevas personas, y mikan tiene varias amistades , veamos una tarde en que mikan puso su vida en peligro porque por fin encontró un pedazo de luna…. Mikan se encontraba en un bosque, Ella tenia en sus manos un rastreador de pedazos de luna, estaba apunto de irse pues comenzó a atardecer, cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina de un árbol, su rastreador comenzó a sonar.

-pi…pi….pi..—lentamente sonaba asi.

-aah! No manches!—dijo sorprendida—aaaahii!—grito de emocion, pero n otan fuerte, pues era como un juego buscar los pedazos de luna, ella ya se volvió aficionada 7.7 se olvido del atardecer y comenzó a buscar mas para acercarse a aquel pedazo de luna.. Mientras con natsume y los demás, ellos tambien buscaban los pedazos de luna, y a mikan a la vez, pero desde que natsume conoció a alguien 7.7 hija de su madre, digo…que su madre si esta bonita y buenos modales, pero esta.. 7.7 me cae regorda esa oxigenada, esa rubia werita de " soy la mas chula de este mundo y muy linda en pesonalidad" tenia planeado enamorar a natsume, pero natsume seguía pensando en su morena clara, mikan n.n, asi que le fue difícil, pero con el tiempo esta siempre se le arrima 7.7…

-natsume!, vamos a comer—le decía la werita oxigenada de Luna 7.7.

-si tengo un poco de hambre—respondio el, como ya estaba atardeciendo, juntos caminaron hacia las cabañas, natsume cerro las ventanas aun que estas ya tenían rejas, pero aun asi, para que las sombras no los atacaran ni destruyeran a golpes las cabañas. Asi que las paredes eran de hierro o.o y el techo de piedra o.o! las puertas tenían triple reja cada una de ellas y de las ventanas. Las cubrió después con cortinas oscuras para que no se mirara por adentro…esperen se preguntara luna se quedara ahí en al cabaña con natsume?,, no miren, lean, ruka y hotaru también están ahí, asi que no harán nada malo 7.7 ni intentes nada luna 7.7… luego encendió las luces de aquella cabaña, para su información, no ahí energía en ese mundo, pero es luz solar y cargan los rayos de sol en no se donde, pero asi lo hacen, y por eso tienen luz en las cabañas. Es luz solar :) lo mas horrible es que…..es que solo ahí dos camas? D: introlas! .! que horripilante capitulo diran xd….esta loca la escritora pensaran 7.7…no lo estoy 7.7…pero no pasa nada feo :/.

Mientras con mikan, T.T que barbaridad, sigue en busca del pedaso de luna… y con los amigos de mikan quienes la esperaban en la cabaña.

-donde esta mikan?—pregunto sheidon tocando el hombro de matias quien leía un libro muy entrado hasta que sheidon toco su nombre y escucho su voz este dio un brinco de susto.

-rayos! No me asustes asi, de donde saliste? Que ella no estaba contigo? A que hora regresaste?—pregunto matias molesto por el susto.

-desde hace media hora, que mikan no estaba con tigo?—pregunto el. Y luego los dos voltearon hacia fuera y se vieron…..segundos después..

-MIKAN!—gritaban su nombre—MIKAN!—volvían a gritar preocupados…

**Y mientras con ella….**

-pipipipipipipipipipipipipipi—ahora así de rápido eral el sonido, ya estaba a punto de meterse el sol :O por favor mikan encuéntrala Yaaa! Y mañana vuelves al mismo lugar, pero vete , vete ya a la cabaña…T.T… mikan vio que el rastreador sonaba asi de rápido cuando apuntaba a un árbol, luego volteo hacia arriba y fijamente vio que algo arriba del árbol brillaba.

-genial!—dijo dejando el radar en la tierra y en eso comenzó a escalar el árbol. . MIKAN NECIA YA VETE A LA CABANA, MIRA NADA MAS YA ANOCHECIO T.T…..BAKABAKABAKABAKBAKA T.T…..

-MIKAN—grito sheidon

-ya anocheció—le grito matias a sheidon

-no la dejare sola!—le contesto matias

-ni yo, voy por el caballo—grito sheidon. Aww eso si es amistad .

Matias comenzó a correr y gritar su nombre mientras sheidon corría en el caballo hacia el bosque en el que mikan estaba.

En eso en el bosque comenzaron a correr varias sombras buscando presa…

-lo tengo—susurro mikan sonriendo para si, luego comenzó a bajar el gran árbol. Cercas de ahí, ahí ahí abajito de ese árbol pasaba una sombra T.T que escucho el sonido de las ramas moverse, y hojas que caían, mikan en eso vio a la sombra y se sorprendió.

-ooh, no!—susurro escondiéndose atrás del gran tronco—una sombra! Que horror—pensaba mikan muy asustada. Segundos mas tarde mikan se fijo aver si aquella sombra ya no estaba ahí. Y asi fue..fiuu mikan te salvaste, luego se coloco en otro tronco y…y…..MIKAN D:….. atrás de tii… mikan fue sujetada de los hombres por aquella sombra, como subió tan rápido?D:.

-kiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—grito mikan cayendo del árbol –SHEIDON! MATIAS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Pedia ayuda , fue jalada por la sombra 7.7 o no T.T.. y la jalaba para llevársela a un lugar, mikan solto el pedazo de luna que cayo alado del rastreador y este comenzó a sonar aun mas fuerte.

Los amigos de mikan, sheidon y matias ya avían llegado al bosque y en eso..

-KIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AYUDAAA!—se escuchaban unos espeluznantes gritos que provenían de mikan, los chicos se asustaron mucho y comenzaron a correr en busca de ella.

-ayuda! AYUDENME!—gritaba mikan sujetándose en el tronco de otro árbol, estaba siendo jalada por aquella sombra, de tal manera que a mikan eso le dolia..

-iitao! Ayuda! AYUDAAA!—gritaba mikan

Los chicos escucharon el ruido más rápido del rastreador, matias corrió hasta el sorprendido agarro el pedazo de luna y se lo lanzo a sheidon , y sheidon se lo guardo en la bolsa del pantalón y el rastreador lo dejo ahí luego salió corriendo tras de sheidon quien iba en el caballo.

-POR FAVOR NOO!—pedía mikana gritos ella se aferraba al árbol, hasta que en eso… llega sheidon y aplasta a aquella sombra con el caballo, y tras de el matias quien ayuda a levantar a mikan del suelo.

-mikan—dijo soltando un suspiro luego la abrazo y mikan a el.

-lo siento, perdónenme—decía ella mientras lloraba

-tuviste suerte!—decía el

-vámonos rápido—les grita sheido. Aquella sombra ya avía muerto, las sombras son de carne y hueso eech 7.7 solo que no tienen rostro. y son todos oscuros como la noche o.o! yo me pregunto, por donde respiran? :o..es demaciada imaginacion pero asi es xd. les hace dano el sol a las sombras las quema por eso noams salen de noche ;) y la luna tmb los mata ellos fueron lso causantes de que luna perdiera pedasos de ella 7.7..viles sombras vana recivir su merecido 7.7.

Matias subió a mikan al caballo y ella se sujeto de sheidon para no caer.. matias corría atrás de ellos… hasta que…fue sujetado por dos sombras y matias intento gritar pero una de esas malvadas sombras le tapo la boca y se lo llevaron D:… no matias no T.T… cuando llegaron ala cabana metieron al cabano ahí dentro y mikan y sheidon también, a punto de cerrar la puerta ven que matias no venia..

-NO!—grito sheido

-MATIAS! Donde esta matias?—pregunto mikan preocupada

-MATIIAS—grito sheidon.

-MATII! MATIAS!— gritaba mikan muy preocupada

-mikan metete ya!—le ordeno sheidon viendo como sombras salian del bosque para ir por ellos.

-pero matias…-dijo mikan preocupada

-que te metas—dijo jalándola y cerro la puerta de hiello luego los cercos, y de igual manera rápida las ventanas las cerro y pasaron la noche sin poder dormir, ya que las sombras intentaban destruir su cabaña. :s

-matias—susurraba mikan mientras lloraba—todo es mi culpa—susurro en los brazos de sheidon

-no , no lo fue, ya es demaciado tarde para regresar hacia atras—dijo abrazándola. El caballo hacia sus ruidillos asustado por las sombras, pero lo bueno es que sheidon lo metió a la cabaña también. Sheidon se toco el bolso de su pantalón del lado izquierdo y saco el pedazo de luna.

-och! Lo hallaron!—dijo mikan sorprendida

-no, tu lo encontraste , estaba alado del radar, si no viera sido por este pedazo caído alado del rastreador no te viéramos encontrado—dijo con los ojos brillantes y luego la volvió a abrazar..

-lo encontré, pero por mi culpa perdimos a matias—dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente

-ya no llores! E intenta descansar—le sugirió acariciando su cabello. Largo y y sucio por la tierra en la que fue arrastrada o.o!

-porque matias?, por que tenia que temrinar asi? por que?-se pregunto mikan en su mente.

**Continuara**…


	4. 4,Vamos por el Dinero oo

**Cap, 4 vamos por el dinero. o.o  
**

* * *

**Por la madrugada ella soñaba…**

_Mikan se encontraba sentada en una banqueta frente a su casa mirando hacia la profunda noche, con gran tristeza, contemplando la luna y las estrellas._

_-yo.. no entiendo—decía ella llorando—porque natsume? Porque?..—se preguntaba agachando su rostro/no comprendo nada como ocurrió esto?—dijo en voza alta, con el alma destrozada, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, y su estomago estaba todo revuelto. no había comido nada ese dia por la gran deprecion que tenia. En eso mikan voltea a ver hacia las estrellas.._

_-faltando tan poco tiempo para ser una pareja—susurro mientras miraba al gran cielo oscuro siendo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas y en eso…pasa una estrella fugaz, ella eso creía pero era la estrella de Paradise.. mikan la miro detalladamente como brillaba de manera fabulosa de los colores de un arcoíris…sin pensarlo ella pidio.._

_-solo quiero verlo feliz, sea con quien sea, y yo quiero ser feliz…-susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras dos gotas de sus lagrimas inocentes caían a sus pies.. de pronto…..una imagen frente a ella apareció… y era una gran torre que salía de un castillo bello, con miles de cabañas a su alrededor.._

_-que es eso?—ella se pregunto mirando como arriba de la gran torre una luz brillaba en toda aquella oscuridad , pues era de noche. En eso un gran destello invade su vista…. Y ella despierta…._

Mikan despertó lanzando un gran bostezo, luego se descubrió, mas bien quito la cobija de su cuerpo y se sento en la cama para ponerse las botas hasta que volteo a un costado de su blusa y noto que esta estaba rota..

-buenos días mikan!—saludo sheidon con una sonrisa

-buenos días!—susurro con tristeza mientras jalaba la parte rota de su blusa

-que sucede?—pregunto el

-lo extraño!—respondió ella

-aahi!—solto un suspiro y se sento alado de ella—yo también mikan, el era como un hermano para mi—comento chocando su hombro con el de mikan.

-el, era una gran persona y …. Nunca me di la oportunidad de decirle que el fue para mi una gran persona, como tu, como un hermano –dijo sonriendo a sheidon, y este le correspondió

-asi quiero verte siempre sonreir mikan! –dijo serio

-como? Asi?—pregunto sonriéndole

-exactamente asi!—dijo el riendo un poco.

-devo decirte algo!—susurro

-que?—pregunto curioso el.

-mi blusa esta rota , por lo que ayer paso,mm se rompió ys e esta desilando mas, me preguntaba que si no había un lugar en este mundo donde vendan ropa?, a propósito cual es el dinero de este mundo?—pregunto mikan curiosa

-jaja! No me vas a crees—contesto el riendo

-dime?—pregunto ella sonriendo

-okey! Son las….Piedras , cucarachas,gusanos y los Pescados—respondio el luego segundos volteo a ver a mikan y ella levanto una ceja como diciendo" es, encerio?".

-okey!—respondio ella mirando con los ojos pelones al suelo—le temo a las cucarachas y no se pescar..los gusanos me dan asco xd..—susurro—asi que ire por piedras…peor ahí un lugar donde….en cerio eso es el dinero de este mundo?—pregunto sin poderlo creer

-jajaja! Ahí mikan, que niña! , para encontrar piedras es dificil por que la mayoría le teme a lo que tu has dicho y no las agarran, a acepción de los pescados ya que son un rico comestibles—comento el riendo al principio y riendo al final.

-caray!—dijo mikan asustada—no manches! Entonces los gusanos y cucarachas….ellos comen eso?—pregunto sorprendida

-em…..si! son su disque….postre apetitivo—respondió juntando sus hombros

-wakala!—hiso mikan

-la verdad no, si hazas unas cucarachas gordas y luego las muedes, su sabor no esta tan mal, son como uno diria, jugosos—comento mirándola raro.

-que asco!, es Encerio?—pregunto ella sin poderlo creer.

-no jaja! Que asco—dijo el y luego rieron los dos juntos.

-ven ayúdame a encender la fogata para hacer los huevos y desayunar—dijo el chocando su hombro con el de mikan.

-claro—sonrio ella.

**Pdv de mikan**

Me preguntaba tantas cosas aun seguía confundida, aun me faltaba demasiado por conocer de este mundo Paradise…..y sigo.. la estrella paradise?, aquel sueno que tuve…. Recordé lo que pedi… entonces como matias y sheidon me dijeron, se cumplirá?, con quien?...

Senti de pronto un dolor en el pecho.. y si no es con migo?...cerre los ojos y respire soltando un suspiro.. savia que no era bueno.. yo pedi en aquella noche que el fuera feliz sea con quien sea, y yo tambien fuera feliz… lo importante, es nuestra felicidad, sea con quien sea….

Pero como lo extraño , como pienso en el, porque? Ya se cumplieron los dos años, y me entristece demasiado, aveces qusiera retroceder el tiempo y que jamás ocurriera lo que ocurrió, aquel pleito. Recuerdo sus brazos, me sentía protegida en ellos, no nos abrazábamos cada semana ni cada mes, solo cuando era el cumpleaños de uno o un dia en especial como… el ultimo fue el catorce de febrero, no me aguante pues me regalo algo realmente bellísimo y gracioso, lo abrace y ese abrazo fue lo mas genial, senti mariposas en el estomago, me senti tan feliz no quería soltarlo y sabia que el a mi tampoco.. pero todo cambio, acaso el, perdió totalmente sus sentimientos hacia mi?...

Asi era nuestro destino?, no estar juntos?..

Natsume, espero que estes bien y con los demás… los extraño, aun que siendo sincera quiero permanecer mas tiempo lejos de el para no sufrir cuando lo vuelva a ver, quiero olvidar los sentimientos que alguna vez senti a su lado…quiero eso.

**Fin de pdv de mikan**

Mas tarde.

-sheidon, a donde vamos?—pregunto mikan curiosa

-a donde vamos es cruzando el mar, a una gran isla, se le llama moon, por halla ahí un gran pueblo rico en minerales y muy contructivo, consco a alguien que te reparara tu blusa y también te hara un lindo traje, el que tu imaginación quiera, y también halla en la isla moon, se encuentra el castillo y su torre pero esta muy lejos, del pueblo al castillo es como unas dos semanas-comento amarrando una maleta al caballo

-ooh!—dijo asombrada—no entendí—susuro mirando al suelo

-jaja! Mikan poco a poco lo entenderas, primero antes que nada, iremos en busca de dinero—sonrio malicioso y mikan volteo asustada

-No!—respondio ella.

Media hora depues, se encontraban escarbando en la tierra alado de un árbol que se encontraba dentro de el bosque.

-wakala!wakala!—decia mikan mirando como sheidon sacaba gusanos con su mano los gusanos.

-abre el frasco—ordenaba sheidon con una cara de asco, luego los coloco

-wuakala! Que sabroso—dijo el bromenado volteando a ver a mikan con una sonrisa y ella lo vio a el y lo empujo.

-sabroso para ti! Asqueroso—dijo ella para luego sonreírle y el a ella..

-ahora por las cucarachas!—susurro

-noooooo!-dijo mikan alargando aquella palabra

Minutos después

-no,no no, agarralo tu!—decia ella asustada mirando como dos cucarachas salían de un hoyo dentro de una cueva que era alumbrada raramente por el sol.

Minutos después

-kiaaaa!—gritaron los dos siendo acorralados por cucarachas, segundos depsues mikan comenzo a pizarlas.

-no mikan, no!—la detuvo sheidon—los nomos no las quieren muertas—le dijo y mikan corrió a subirse a una piedra

-y que esperas! Agarralaaas!—le grito ella siendo aterrada por aquellos insectos hasta que comenzaron a volar..

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—gritaron los dos saliendo corriendo de aquella cueva.

Una hora después se encontraban en el barco y mientras se diriguian a la isla moon, ellos pescaban.

-como se hace esto?—pregunto mikan moviendo la lanza de pescar hacia atrás de ella y el hilo con esa cosita que tenia encajado un gusano xd, cayo arriba de la cabeza de sheidon y la cosilla filosa del hilo se atoro en su pantalón, sheidon sintió extraño y volteo hacia atrás como su pantalón era jalado por la lanza de mikan y ella ni en cuenta con todas sus fuerzas seguía jalando.

-esta muy pesada—dijo intentando nuevamente jalar.

-mikan!—dijo sheidon tocándole el hombro

-que sucede?—pregunto ella dejando de jalar, luego vio como sheidon quitaba aquel filo de su pantalón.

-oups!—hiso mikan apenada y sonriendo a la cara seria de sheidon hasta que su mirada se diriguio hacia algo moviéndose arriba de la cabeza de sheidon, mikan quedo inmóvil.

-she—she—she—decia ella apuntando a su cabeza

-que sucede? Porque de pronto la cara pálida?—pregunto el inconsciente e inocente sheidon xd.

-gu-gu-gu—gusano—susurro

-gusano?—pregunto tocando su cabeza con una de sus manos, este hiso la cara un mas pálida que la de mikan.

Mientras con natsume….

-a donde vas natsume?—le pregunto la rubia 7.7

-solo voy a caminar un rato—respondió serio, desde lejos hotaru los espiaba..

-voy con tigo—dijo ella

-no! No quiero compañía—la paro con una mirada aun mas seria

-mmm—hiso luna mordiéndose el labio inferior—chinteguas—pensó seria

-oye tu!—se escucho una voz , la voz de hotaru dirigiéndose a luna seriamente.

-si! Que sucede hotaru?—pregunto con una sonrisa

-ese chico esta apartado…-comento cruzándose de brazos

-a si?, por ti o por quien mas?—pregunto ella

-no, no por mi? Jaja no, claro que no—respondio ella levantando una ceja

-si es por aquella muchachita desaparecida, déjame decirte que no se sabe nada de ella, asi que el no puede estar apartado—comento sonriéndole

-no! Déjame decirte que el sigue apartado, y no se fijara en nada ni en nadien mas que en su mikan—dijo ella mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-mikan, mikan, mikan, y dale con mikan, que ella no esta aquí en la isla moon, talvez ella esta desaparecida en otra parte o talvez ya no vive, y tengo derecho a tratar con el, no se te hace que sufriría mas si no se olvida de ella? ella talvez ya ni este con vida, y yo estaré aquí a su lado ayudándolo a olvidar—comento ella pero fue detenida por hotaru.

-no callare! Mikan sigue viva, lo se, y nada ams te advierto que no intentes nada mas halla que una amistad—la amenazarlo mirándola fijo a los ojos luna se quedo imapctada.

**Continuara…..**

**Acaso luna dijo….que ella no esta aquí en la isla moon? Changos, entonces hotaru ruka y natsume están en la isla moon, y mikan y sheidon van directo hacia halla?, será destino ¿, o coincidencia? …quien quiere que mikan ya llegueee? A isla moon? Xd….YOOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOY!**


	5. 5,Quien es ella?

**Capitulo 5, Quien es ella! **

* * *

Por la noche, mikan y sheidon descansaban, claro que en diferentes camas 7,7!  
todo iba bien hasta que, el barco choco contra algo por la madrugada.

-e-eh?—hiso mikan despertando por tan repentino golpe—ya llegamos?—pregunto

-no mikan, se tarda en llegar a isla moon, y aun no ah salido el sol por completo—dijo serio

-como sabes eso?—pregunto confundida

-porque todo esta oscuro aquí adentro—respondió serio.

-aaaah—hiso mikan apenada

Esperaron dos horas para que el cielo se alumbrara mas con el sol y asi no hubiera sombras, cuando salieron mikan se asombro demasiado a lo que estaba mirando y sheidon no estaba tan sorprendido.

-q-que es este lugar?—pregunto mikan—a donde se fue la corriente del mar?—pregunto sorprendida

-no se, esto es realmente extraño—comento sheidon tocando su cabello,

El barco abia chocado con una roca grande, imagínenselo, era exactamente el mar, hundo, pero sin agua, o eso ellos se imaginaban hasta que sheidon le dijo a mikan que volteara hacia atrás, se quedo realmente impactada, casi se le salía la baba, en el lugar en que ellos chocaron el agua no pasaba, era extraño porque nada sostenía o impedía que el agua pasara pro donde ellos chocaron, como ellos miraban el agua era en forma de un muro enorme, pero lo mas raro es aquel lugar en donde chocaron, sheidon ayudo a mikan a bajar frente a ellos había algo grande, enorme, era realmente imposible de decir como era aquel lugar, era de piedras, brillaban mucho, era como una gran cueva con luz, entraron cuidadosamente, se escuchaban gotas de agua cayendo de las piedras.

-oh! Ya se que es esto—dijo sheidon sorprendido, mikan volteo a verlo confundida y pregunto.

-que es?—

-este era el lugar preferido de la princesa del agua—contesto

-princesa?,agua, princesa?, ahí una princesa del agua?—pregunto sorprendida

-si cuando visite al anciano de esta isla, nos conto historias sobre, el príncipe de la fauna, la princesa flora, la princesa del agua ,el príncipe fuego, el príncipe sol y la princesa luna , luna y sol se unieron en matrimonio, uniendo juntos su luz, así crearon a su preciada hija Paradise , Paradise es la estrella fugas que viste, ella te pidió ayuda a ti y a los demás, ella es la princesa de la luna y la princesa del sol, su padre sol enfermo y murió, pero por que crees que murió? El rei de la oscuridad tuvo un plan, y lo enveneno, como también lo hiso con la reina luna, Paradise esta sola en este mundo, y necesita ayuda, ella sola no puede con su mundo ya que quiere ser controlado por el príncipe de oscuridad—comento mikan se quedo aun confundida pero entretenida

-y no le puede pedir ayuda a la princesa agua, o príncipe fauna o princesa flora o a otros príncipes?—pregunto

-no mikan, lo que se es que ellos ya no existen, solo su espíritu que abundan en los lugares en donde ellos vivieron,-respondió

-pero porque no existen?—pregunto

-porque el reí de la oscuridad los mantuvo presos y escondidos hasta que murieran, ahora sus espíritus buscan a una persona en especial para hacerla o hacerlo dueño o dueña de su poder en esta isla y así ayudar a Paradise—comento

-ahora entiendo todo—dijo asombrada—bueno no todo—dijo seria

-te soy sincera sigo realmente confundida—dijo apenada

-poco a poco lo iras entendiendo, quieres recorrer el lugar en donde vivía la princesa del agua?—pregunto curioso

-si, me gustaría recorrerlo—contesto algo sonriente—que mal, que malo fue aquel príncipe y su padre, porque hicieron tal cosa—pensó triste

Comenzaron a recorrer aquel lugar hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que bajaban mas abajo. Sheidon volteo a ver a mikan a ver si ella quería seguir, y ella acepto. Cuando bajaron el primer escalón notaron que al terminar las escaleras avía agua, pero ellos siguieron bajando las escaleras, y cuando las terminaron notaron que esta agua no les mojaba la ropa, era diferente, no como la de afuera, esta agua brillaba, en eso dieron comenzaron a caminar todo aquel lugar era bellísimo, las piedras brillaban como el oro blanco, en el siguiente paso que dieron los dos hiso que se hundieran en el agua, mikan intentaba nadar como loca, aun que no sabia, sheidon hacia lo mismo, estaban confundidos, el agua era poca en aquel lugar y de pronto era tanta en menos de dos segundos, sheidon nota que se podía respirar luego ve como mikan se movía como loca , el le agarra el brazo y ella intenta quitarlo

-mikan, mikan—penso sheidon jalándola hacia el. Luego mikan voltea sorprendido a verlo.

-hablaste?—se pegunto mikan en la mente y sheidon se quedo sorprendido.

-podemos leer nuestros pensamientos, además se puede respirar –le dijo sorprendió, mikan abre su boca y comienza a respirar sorprendida.

-genial—penso

-vamos sigamos—dijo sheidon emocionado agarrando la muñeca de mikan, mikan también siguió emocionada, bueno era jalada pro sheidon.

Fijaron su vista en una hermosa piedra que se miraba a mas profundo de aquella agua, hasta que sheidon nota que ya no esta nadando y que ya no ahí agua a su alrededor, voltea para ver el rostro de mikan que de seguro estaba impactado y nota sorprendido que ella no esta a su lado y que ya no estaba sujetando su muñeca.

-Mikan!—dice su nombre en voz alta miraba hacia atrás y él se preguntaba –donde esta el agua?—se preguntaba viendo un enorme pasillo luego volteo para enfrente y también era un enorme pasillo.

-Mikan!—grito preocupado hasta que depronto una joven de cabello corto color negro, test blanca, y de ojos azules aparecio frente a sheidon y el quedo impactado.

**Y mikan donde esta? :o… ella seguía en el agua.**

-sheidon donde estas?, donde estas? Porque desapareciste?—se preguntaba mikan buscándolo en toda el agua, en eso su vista es entretenida en una figura humana que se veaia a mas adelante del agua.

**Pdv de mikan**

Donde esta sheidon, estoy asustada, porque desapareció tan repentinamente, donde esto?, quiero salir, estoy asustada, tengo miedo. Mucho miedo, estoy preocupada, esto es realmente asombroso, tengo demasiadas emociones, esto hace daño?.

Buscaba a sheidon en todos lados, quien sabe como le estaba haciendo para recorrer toda el agua no me estaba moviendo para nada, ni intentaba nadar, aparte de que no se, lo raro es que se podía respirar, luego mire hacia enfrente, había algo mas adelante, cerré un poco mis ojos, logrando ver una figura humana, me pregunte, es sheidon?, será el?, pero no aquella figura tenia largo cabello , de pronto el agua se va acabando y mi cuerpo se encuentra fuera del agua, como desapareció el agua?, difícil de explicarlo. Cuando en eso recordé la figura humano volteé hacia enfrente y quede sin movimientos, era un humano?...era como yo?.

Aquella persona, era, una joven bellísima, pero su piel era pálida , sus ojos grandes y brillantes color amarillos su cabello blanco largo ondulado, esa chica me miraba con una sonrisa. Y yo solo me preguntaba…

**Quien es ella?.**

-quien eres?—pregunte nerviosa

-no temas—me dijo su voz se alargaba en la cueva en la que estábamos. Pero y sheidon?..

-q-quien eres?—pregunte

—por tanto tiempo te eh buscado mikan, al fin te eh encontrado, no sabes como fue difícil atraerte con tan poco poder que me queda—me dijo con una agonía en su rostro.

-eres la princesa Paradise?—pregunte sorprendida

-no, Paradise es mi hermana, pero no soy ella, yo soy la princesa del tiempo , eh estado buscando a quien me remplace y haga de mi algo mas fuerte—me respondió acercándose a mi,

-otra princesa?-susurro mikan sorprendida-sheidon no me hablo de ella, de esta princesa-penso confundida

-si, muchos no saben de mi, pero demaciados saven quien soy.

-que quieres decir? , espera,Que este no es el hogar de la princesa del agua?—pregunte nerviosa, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

**Fin de pdv de mikan.**

- y donde esta sheidon?-pregunto preocupada**  
**

-ella esta con tu amigo sheidon , no te preocupes no le pasara nada malo—respondió—mikan quiero entregarte algo,-dijo haciendo aparecer en su mano una piedra de colores como el arcoíris del tamaño de su mano, después con su mano izquierda la toco y con sus labios soplo haciendo que esta piedra se convirtiera en un collar , realmente preciosa, tenia la forma de una mariposa de colores, luego se lo coloco a mikan en el cuello.

-que es?—pregunto ella contemplando el collar.

-mi poder, yo estaré ahí dentro, tu eres la elegida para utilizarlo, y hacer de él, el mas fuerte, con el controlaras fauna, flora, fuego, agua, y podrás parar cualquier tipo de tiempo, por ejemplo, si se estuvieran ahogando tu y tu compañero, podrás parar el tiempo y parar el movimiento del agua o el de alguna persona, menos el de tu compañero o menos al que tu quieras sacar del agua, así podrán salir con facilidad, pero no dura tanto el tiempo , pues tengo poco poder, pero tu puedes hacerlo mas fuerte, la fuerza que veo en ti, con mi collar despertara y así se unirá a mi poder, y tu serás mi fuerza—dijo con una dulce sonrisa, y mikan sonrió a ella.

-porque me lo das? Tengo que hacer algo?—pregunto confundida

-si, mi poder te revelara por sueños donde esta cada piedra de luna, pero son tardío los sueños, pues no siempre los tendrá, pero cada que entregues una piedra de luna, un color de mi poder se extenderá y aparecerá por noche y día, ya lo verán tus ojos y los de los demás cuando entregues la piedra que tu y tu compañero han encontrado—dijo

-cuando eso pase que sucederá?—pregunto

-te volverás princesa del tiempo, yo viviré en ti por si necesitas algo o si necesitas compañía—dijo

-que?, regresare a mi mundo cuando logre encontrar todas las piedras?—pregunto preocupada

-eso lo decides tu, pero aun no es tiempo—sonrió ella

En eso atrás de mikan apareció una puerta..

-mira atrás—le pidio aquella joven, mikan volteo y se sorprendio y la puerta se abrió.

-que es?—preugnto

-esta puerta es la entrada a la isla moon, ve ahí encontraras a tu compañero sheidon—le sonrió, mikan dio la vuelta y camino con miedo.

**-espera!—le** pidió la joven

-si?—pregunto ella

-mi poder tendrá efecto en ti, hará que algo en ti cambie, en este caso, en tus ojos aparecerá la luna, no luna llena, si no la mitad de la luna entera. Y te brillara por noche y dio, así sabrán que eres la elegida por mi—le dijo y mikan se asombro, luego dio la vuelta y atravesó aquella puerta.

Todo cambio, un precioso paisaje, el gran sol en su puesto alumbrando todo, el viento acariciando los rostros, sheidon voltea a verla y mikan a él.

-es realmente sorprendente, conocí a la princesa agua!—dice en voz alta y mikan le sonríe

-adivina que?—le pregunto ella a el

-si, y tu eres la elegía de la princesa del tiempo hermana de la princesa Paradise-

-si, pero porque no me dijiste que la princesa Paradise tenia una hermana?—pregunto mikan

-no lo sabia—respondió serio—es raro, el anciano no me conto sobre esta princesa—susurro sorprendido y confundido—lo visitaremos, él vive en esta isla—dijo sheidon

-enserio—dijo sorprendida –no se, estoy muy confundida, pero asombrada y emocionada—comento ansiosa.

-jaja! Poco a poco mikan, vamos el pueblo esta cruzando este paisaje—dijo el mientras caminaba

**Contianuara….**


End file.
